


Gryffindor Courage

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Gift Fic, Not Quite Gen, Post - Half-Blood Prince, Post-War, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy tries to find his place after war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gryffindor Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Done for mctabby's Birthday Drabblethon IV, written for hermionelike. More Percy introspective than shippy. Post-War but not like DH.

Percy always knew he was different from his family from the first moments he could remember. They were a very emotional lot, acting without any thought. But they were his family and he did his best to get along.

It wasn't a bad notion that he liked to have a bit of order in his life. When rumors of Voldemort's return and Death Eater attacks began, he had a difficult decision. Stick to his planned life of security and control or follow his family's belief and enter into the so-called war? Emotions and familial loyalty lost to his tried and true reasoning.

The war came and went with the Light winning, his family still not understanding him, and his ordered life intact. His twin brothers truly believed he had neither heart nor compassion, and told him so whenever they ran into each other at Diagon Alley. After years of suffering with them, he learned to brush it off. Even if it were true, it didn't bother him one bit; he was enjoying the life he'd always wanted.

He believed that lie until one day, not long after the war, he saw Penelope with her fiancé of five months. He frowned, his chest tightening with renewed feelings of loneliness. He turned around, abruptly and marched the other way, not wanting to confront those feelings. Too bad he wasn't looking and collided with a young woman. She would have fell on her arse if he hadn't caught her arm quickly. They apologized at the same time and she giggled lightly as he blushed, to his embarrassment.

His first thought was how pretty her giggle sounded. His second was how familiar she looked. She smiled politely at him and her eyes darted towards his hand, the hand still holding on to her arm. He let go and apologized again. That's when he recognized her.

"Lavender Brown, yes?"

"How did you-?" She gave him a critical look, and then the tell-tale signs of a Weasley helped jog her memory. "You were a Prefect...Percy Weasley?"

He nodded, surprise at how good it felt that she had remembered him. That good feeling expanded and he became a bit bold, for once not thinking it through as he asked quickly, "Are you free right now? Would you like to go and have some tea with me?"

She blinked in surprise and looked away for a moment. But before he could retract his offer she nodded.

"Sure! There's this lovely tea house a few blocks from here."

Percy smiled. Maybe letting his emotions lead the way wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
